The Last of Shinigami
by Bd05
Summary: Miku, saat masih hidup, selalu di buly di sekolah, mandapat kekerasan Ayahnya di rumahnya. Sehingga ia berpikir bahwa dia "Pembawa Sial". Setelah kejadian yang merenggut keluarganya, hal itu membuat Miku stress dan melakukan bunuh diri, tetapi ia dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Shinigami ke-13 atau the last of grimm reaper. Bad Summary, karena Saya tidak bisa buat Summary #plak!


**Shinigami Record **

**シニガミ ****レコード**

**By : Bd05**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, AH Software, , dll Shinigami Record / ****シニガミ ****レコード****© Bd05**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Supernatural, Drama, sedikit Horor, Angst, Fantasy, dan juga sedikit romance serta misteri~ (=w=?)**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe, abal-abalan, alur kecepatan, OOC**

**Pairing Chara : Miku x KAITO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wuuussshhhh...

Angin berhembus di sela-sela bangunan lama yang sudah tidak terpakai dan suram karena tidak dipakai lagi. Menampakkan seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 14 tahun berambut hijau _tosca_ yang diikat _twintail_ sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas salah satu bangunan area tua tersebut.

Wuusshhh...

Angin berhembus lagi ke arah anak perempuan itu dengan keras sehingga membuat rambutnya berayun-ayun dan juga sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Anak perempuan itu hanya menerima hembusan angin dan...

Set

Jatuh dengan terjun bebas dari tempatnya tadi. Terlihat setetes air mata terbang karena terbawa angin dan aksi terjun dari anak perempuan tersebut. Dan sekitar 1 meter lagi kepala anak perempuan tersebut akan menghantam tanah

BDUMM!

Pantulan suara keras pun terdengar sedikit keras, sehingga membuat burung-burung gagak disekitar sana terbang. Suara keras tersebut berasal dari anak perempuan tadi yang sudah berbaring lemas dan darah yang berceceran serta mengalir dari tubuh dan kepalanya. Jari telunjuk kanannya sedikit bergerak, tetapi itu hanya beberapa saat dan berhenti.

Entah alasan apa, anak perempuan tersebut sampai melakukan bunuh diri?

Jawabannya akan diketahui dan kita kembali sekitar 1 hari 2 jam sebelum kejadian ini berlangsung.

* * *

12 Desember 20xx

Udara dingin berhembus dengan tidak damainya mendinginkan kulit seakan mati rasa. Mungkin karena sudah mendekati musim dingin. Musim gugur ke musim dingin ini membuat sedikit rasa bergidik.

Buk!

"Ukh!" rintih anak perempuan berambut _tosca_ setelah punggungnya mencium dinding kelasnya dan mendapat lemparan beberapa tas dari siswa lain yang mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Cih! Gak becus banget! Cuman ngantar tas kami doang gitu' udah lemes! Nih, hukumanMU!" kata anak perempuan berambut emas diikat samping sambil menendang perempuan anak perempuan _tosca_ tersebut sampai muntah darah.

"Mi-Miku!?" teriak anak perempuan berambut _Magenta_ diikat dua dengan berbentuk seperti bor(?) mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Miku aka anak perempuan berambut _tosca_. Sebelum mendekati Miku, dia sudah ditahan di tengah jalan oleh anak perempuan yang dikenal sadis beranama Juon Kiku. Miku yang melihat itu langsung meringis dan melirik kesal ke arah Neru aka si rambut golden.

"Te-Teto gak ada hubungannya, bukannya kau sudah berjanji bahwa tidak menyakiti orang yang berada sekelilingku jika Aku bersedia menjadi budakmu?" kata Miku tegas terhadap Neru yang mendapat hadiah tendangan di wajah oleh Yowane Ruko.

"Nee~ lebih baik kita siksa aja dia di WC, kalau bisa kita ceburin kepalanya di wastafel biar dia 'gak banyak bicara," saran Kiku sambil membalikkan badan ke arah 2 teman genk-nya.

"Ide bagus!" balas Neru. Ruko pun hanya membalas dengan anggukkan dan langsung menarik Miku. Miku hanya merintih kesakitan saat dia sendiri diseret seperti sebuah mainan. Teto hanya menangis melihat temannya dari kecil diperlakukan seperti itu. Miku hanya tersenyum pahit dan berkata "Gomen ne Teto," dengan suara yang tidak dapat di dengar orang lain.

04:30 pm

"Tadaima," kata Miku sambil membuka pintu rumahnya yang sederhana ini. Terlihat beberapa plester dan kain kassa untuk menutupi lukanya yang berada di wajah porselennya dan tangannya.

Buk!

Duak!

"Eh?" batin Miku setelah mendengar suara mencurigakan dari ruangan keluarga. Segera saja Miku lari ke arah ruang tamu karena takut ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Brak!

Miku mendobrak pintu ruang keluarga.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mikuo-nii! A-"

Pluk!

Miku merasakan ada yang basah dibawah kakinya dan berbau amis. Setelah Miku melihat dibawah, seketika itu juga Miku menatap horor apa yang ia lihat didepannya. Mikuo yang sudah terbujur kaku dan belumuran darah serta beberapa tusukan di bagian perut dan pisau yang tertancap di dada bagian kiri Mikuo.

Miku menggigil melihat kakaknya yang sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Suara Miku terasa tercekat ditenggorokan.

Greb

Miku dicekik dari samping oleh seseorang yang sudah berumur setengah abad dan rambut yang sudah beruban.

"O-Otou-san..." kata Miku tersengal-sengal karena dicekik oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Miku pun memegang tangan Ayahnya agar dilepas, tapi malah sebaliknya terjadi. Ayahnya menambah cekraman pada leher Miku yang mebuat Miku sulit bernafas.

Tes

Air mata pun mengalir di wajah Miku melihat Ayahnya.

"Seharusnya..." Miku pun mendongak melihat Ayahnya.

"SEHARUSNYA DARI AWAL KALIAN ITU TIDAK ADA! SEANDAINYA KALIAN TIDAK ADA AKU BISA HIDUP LEBIH BAIK DARI SEKARANG!" teriak Ayah Miku.

"Ukh!" rintih Miku kesakitan karena Ayahnya mencekram lehernya lebih kuat.

Jleb!

Tiba-tiba Ayah Miku kehilangan keseimbangan dan Miku terlepas dari cekikan Ayahnya. Miku hanya tersengal-sengal sambil terduduk lemas. Setelah ia lihat lagi dan mendongak, Miku melihat Ibunya yang sedang memegang pisau dapur yang menancap di tulang punggung Ayahnya.

"Miku-chan, seharusnya kamu tidak boleh melihat ini," kata Ibunya sambil mengambil pisau dapur yang menimbulkan suara yang menyayat telinga Miku.

Crek

Crak

"Miku-chan," kata Ibunya sambil mendekati Miku yang menggigil ketakutan melihat Ibunya seperti itu. Ibu Miku hanya tersenyum pahit melihat anaknya mengigil ketakutan melihatnya.

Greb

Ibu Miku memeluk Miku yang menggigil ketakutan, tetapi beberapa saat Miku tenang karena merasakan hangat tubuh Ibunya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Miku yang berwarna _tosca_ tersebut.

"Gomen ne Miku-chan," bisik Ibu Miku sambil meneteskan air matanya lalu mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke arah Miku, tapi...

Jleb!

Crash!

Bruk

Miku tidak merasakan lagi hangat pelukan Ibunya lagi. Ibu Miku menusuk dirinya sendiri di bagian perut dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak darah yang menempel di muka porselen Miku. Miku melihat sekelilingnya. Ruang keluarga yang terlihat hangat terbayang oleh Miku, tapi itu berakhir 1 tahun yang lalu saat Ayah Miku di PHK. Seketika itu juga Miku menangis dan air matanya turun dengan deras.

"Akh.. akh.. HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku berteriak sekeras mungkin di ruang tersebut yang sudah berantakan dan berlumuran darah sambil melepaskan suaranya yang tadi tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

06:00 pm

Miku tertunduk lesu di ruang tunggu setelah diperiksa oleh dokter. Sekarang Miku di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya walaupun mentalnya sedikit terganggu sekarang. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok berambut _magenta_ yang tidak lain adalah Teto.

"Mi-Miku-chan," sapa Teto setelah melihat Miku berada di ruang tunggu. Miku pun mendongak melihat Teto dengan tatapan kosong. Teto pun memeluk Miku.

"Gomen, Gomenasai, aku.. aku...," kata Teto menangis sambil memeluk Miku dengan erat. Miku membalas pelukan Teto (bukan Yuri ya!) dengan erat sambil tersenyum pahit. Teto pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghadap Miku yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Ne, Miku-chan, sementara ini kamu tinggal di rumahku ya?" kata Teto sambil memegang kedua tangan Miku yang terasa dingin. Miku langsung bermuka kaget dan penuh tanya.

"Ini pesan dari Ibu dan Mikuo-nii, Miku-chan," lanjut Teto seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Miku. Seketika itu juga Miku menangis lagi dan memeluk Teto lagi.

Mungkin ini merupakan hari terberat Miku karena keluarganya sudah tidak ada lagi dan membuatnya menjadi seorang sebatang kara dalam 1 hari.

08:00 pm

Miku sekarang berada di rumah Teto yang minimalis dan modern. Miku pun dititipkan di keluarga Kasane oleh Ibu dan Mikuo yang merupakan kerabat dekat dengan keluarga Miku. Miku dan Teto sudah berteman sejak kecil dan sudah beranggapan seperti saudara sendiri.

"Ted-niichan~ tadaima~!" seru Teto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan membawa Miku ke dalam.

"Okaeri Teto, eh? Miku-chan doushita no?,"balas Ted dan bertanya saat melihat Miku terlihat sangat depresi. Miku hanya menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Ted. Teto hanya menunjukkan wajah sedih dan sedikit marah terhadap Ted. Ted pun menyadarinya dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara TV dari ruang keluarga Kasane.

"_Hari ini, sekitar jam 4 sore lewat 30 menit, terjadi pembunuhan berantai di salah satu apartemen. Diduga pelakunya adalah seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan. Korban jiwa 3 orang termasuk pelaku terbunuh dari belakang, 1 orang selamat dari kejadian itu. Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun..."_

Mendengar itu, Ted langsung mematikan TV dan langsung mengajak Miku dan Teto untuk makan malam. Miku dan Teto menurut dan mereka makan malam dengan sup hanya menghabiskan setengah sup-nya. Mungkin akibat kejadian beberapa jam yang membuatnya trauma. Ted dan Teto hanya bisa bertatapan kasihan dan simpati pada Miku. Setelah makan malam, mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Teto dan Miku tidur sekamar karena kamar untuk tamu dan orang tua mereka terkunci.

"Ne, Teto," panggil Miku yang membuat Teto menoleh dengan tatapan "apa?".

"Kematian itu, seperti apa?" tanya Miku yang membuat Teto sedikit kaget dan membuatnya sedikit berpikir keras. Teto menghela nafas berat setelah mencari jawabannya yang singkat.

"Aku 'gak tau, soalnya Aku 'kan belum mati, Miku-chan" jawab Teto sambil menutup matanya yang kian lama terasa kantuk. Miku hanya melihat Teto yang makin lama tertidur dan Miku hanya menatap Teto dan tersenyum pahit.

Set

"Gomen ne Teto, kalau Aku terus di sini kalian bisa saja sial karena Aku," kata Miku sambil mau membuka pintu kamar dan menggendong tas-nya. Segera Miku pergi ke arah pintu depan dan memegang kenop pintu. Entah kenapa Miku terhenti sebentar dan air mata kembali jatuh

"Mata na, Teto, Ted-niichan, dan terima kasih," Miku langsung membuka pintu rumah keluarga Kasane sambil menghapus air matanya. Segera saja Miku menuju dunia luar malam yang gelap dan sangat dingin. Tanpa Miku sadari ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya dari kejauhan.

"Jadi dia kah selanjutnya?" katanya lalu menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

* * *

13 Desember 20xx

06:00 am

Sekarang Miku sudah terbangun dan duduk di kursi taman sambil memegang kopi hangat dan roti melon. Miku tadi malam hanya tidur di taman bermain dengan sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar untuk jadi tempat tidur.

Jam taman sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, berarti tinggal 2 jam lagi sekolah. Sepertinya Miku tidak mau sekolah akibat insiden kemarin yang mengakibatkan sekarang dia harus kehilangan keluarganya. Dan hari ini otopsi mayat keluarganya akan diperiksa dan dia sendiri akan diinterogasi di kantor polisi selama ber-jam-jam dan Miku benci itu.

"Hatsune Miku-san, apakah anda siap untuk diinterogasi oleh kami?" tiba-tiba datang seorang pria memakai jas lengkap sepertinya dari kepolisian. Miku hanya menatap kosong kepada pria tersebut sambil memakan roti melonnya dengan pelan.

"Ya, tapi bisakah memberiku waktu untuk menghabiskan sarapanku?" balas Miku dengan suara pelan dan membuat pria tersebut harus menunggunya. Mungkin karena Miku mengalami trauma berat yang baru dia alami kemarin.

Miku POV

10:00 am

Tak kusangka sampai 3 jam interogasi, padahal seingatku hanya diberi 5 pertanyaan. Mungkin kalian hanya cengo mendengar itu, tapi 5 pertanyaan tersebut sudah menguras pikiran, tenaga serta mentalku. Sekarang Aku mau keluar dari kantor polisi dan ke rumah sakit untuk melihat mayat otopsi keluargaku. Sekilas Aku melihat sekolahku yang juga berada dekat dengan rumah sakit yang kutuju.

Buk!

Mendegar suara keras tersebut, Aku langsung masuk sekolah. Untunglah tidak ada penjaga sekarang, jadi Aku langsung terobos saja. Terlihat seorang gadis ikat twintail bor yang langsung kusadari itu Teto yang sedang kesakitan akibat hantaman bola basket ke arahnya oleh Neru dkk.

"Oi! Chotto Matte! Yamete kudasai!" teriakku dan langsung melindungi Teto. Neru melirikku yang melindungi Teto.

"Hoo, akhirnya datang si pecundang Hatsune!" seru Neru sambil mengejekku. Aku hanya berdecih melihat Neru dengan muka kesal. Teman- teman Neru hanya tertawa saat melihatku akhirnya muncul. Aku pun menarik tangan Teto dan membawanya kabur ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Te-"

Plak!

Sebelum Aku menyelesaikan perkataannya, Teto menamparku. Aku hanya bingung sambil memegang pipiku yang sudah tercap tangan Teto yang lagi menangis dan tertunduk.

"Mi-Miku-chan,"

"Kemarin kenapa kau menghilang hah!? Terus kenapa baru muncul sekarang!? Setidaknya kau memberitauku kemana kau pergi, Miku!?" teriak Teto kepadaku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Aku hanya membuang muka dan menatap ke arah lain. Melihat itu Teto makin kesal dan dia berteriak kesal kepadaku. Aku hanya mendengarnya yang telingaku yang sudah mulai panas.

"Apakah kau tidak peduli pada kematian Mikuo-nii dan Ibumu, Miku-chan!? Kalau kau begini terus, kematian mereka sia-sia!" mendengar itu Aku langsung mematung. Sekilas Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatku trauma. Kepalaku sudah terasa pusing, Aku langsung pergi untuk keluar area sekolah.

"Mi-Miku-chan!" teriak Teto lagi, Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum pahit yang biasa kukeluarkan.

"Ne, Teto, Apakah kau tau kematian itu apa?" tanyaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin. Teto langsung berhenti mematung. Aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan sambil meneteskan air mataku.

"Gomen ne Teto, Aku hanyalah pembawa sial yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain seperti parasit, Jaa Sayonara, Teto," kataku sambil berlari ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah dan meninggalkan Teto yang menangis.

12:00 am

Entah sudah berapa jauh Aku berlari dan tidak tau sedang dimana. Mungkin Aku sudah berada di tengah kota. Sudah banyak orang berlalu-lalang, mungkin karena sudah jam makan siang. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas ke telapak tanganku yang sudah terasa beku karena udara dingin. Kuliat di jam sekarang tanggal 13 Desember dan sudah jam 12. Berarti sudah di akhir musim gugur 'kah? Pikirku. Entah mengapa air mataku menetes tiba-tiba lagi. Segera saja Aku menghapusnya dengan kasar.

Buk

Dan tanpa sengaja punggungku menabrak seorang pria yang berada dibelakangku yang memakai baju serba hitam dan jas hitam yang dibiarkannya terbuka serta syal yang hampir sewarna dengan rambut dan manik matanya _Blue Ocean_. Aku langsung agak menjauh karena ketakutan. Saat Aku menatapnya untuk meminta maaf dia hanya memandangku dengan dingin. Keinginanku untuk meminta maaf langsung menciut dan langsung berlari untuk menyebrang jalan sambil beteriak "Maafkan Aku!". Entah kenapa saat itu ada kulit pisang yang membuatku melayang berputar 360 derajat. (Miku : melayang sambil berputar?)

CKKKIIIIIITTTTTT

BRAK

Setelah kulihat kebelakang, ternyata sebuah mobil van hitam menabrak tiang lampu lalu lintas. Segera saja banyak orang berkumpul dan Aku hanya melanjutkan jalanku yang tidak tentu arah. Sebelum itu Aku melihat pria itu lagi, entah kenapa Aku bisa menebak kalau dia lagi tersenyum misterius dibalik syal-nya. Aku pun langsung berlari ketakutan tanpa memedulikan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

12:45 am

Sekarang Aku berada di area gedung tua yang banyak dikerubungi oleh burung gagak dan sebagian kecil burung merpati putih. Saat Aku baru melangkah, tiba-tiba burung merpati dan gagak terbang menjauhiku serta sebagian dari mereka menyerangku. Mataku kembali menitik air mata lagi.

"Hiks, hiks," entah kenapa saat diserang oleh burung tadi seperti mengusir keberadaanku. Tiba-tiba ingatan kemarin kembali menghantuiku.

"_SEHARUSNYA DARI AWAL KALIAN ITU TIDAK ADA! SEANDAINYA KALIAN TIDAK ADA AKU BISA HIDUP LEBIH BAIK DARI SEKARANG!"_

Terngiang kalimat Ayahku kemarin yang sempat membuat kepalaku sakit. Juga mengingat Mikuo-nii yang sudah terbujur kaku yang membuatku sekarang mual akibat mengingat itu serta kematian Ibuku yang mati di depanku.

"Ukh! Ukh! HUUUAAAAA!" teriakku yang langsung menggema dan mengakibatkan burung gagak dan merpati yang masih berada di sana terbang ke angkasa. Aku hanya terengah-engah karena Aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi dan menyesalinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kalian semua..."

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DI DUNIA INI!?"

"APAKAH KALIAN SEGITUNYA MEMBENCIKU!?"

"ATAU KARENA AKU PEMBAWA SIAL!?"

Teriakku tidak karuan dan air mata terus mengalir di pipi porselenku. Akhirnya Aku menangis tak karuan sampai akhirnya Aku tak menyadari lagi air mataku sudah habis. Iya sudah habis.

* * *

End of Miku POV

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada anak perempuan tersebut sehingga membuatnya mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Apakah cerita ini berakhir? Tidak. Bukankah tokoh utamanya sudah mati? Sudah kukatakan tidak, karena sesuai judunya "Shinigami" yang berarti "pencabut nyawa". Dan kita lanjutkan lagi dari sudut pandang tokoh utama kita lagi, Miku.

* * *

Miku POV

Eh? Aku di mana?

Gelap? Apakah ini kematian?

"Oi, kamu yang disitu!" terdengar suara seseorang tapi Aku tak bisa menebak siapa yang berbicara. Aku hanya menjawab "Ya?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, wahai anakku, Hatsune Miku," tanyanya dengan suara yang berwibawa. Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu yang membuatku sedikit berpikir.

"Umm, mungkin," jawabku singkat.

"Wahai anakku yang bagaikan domba yang tersesat, apakah selama ini kamu bahagia selama hidup?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku harus membuang nafas berat.

"Kurasa... ada..." jawabku

"Kalau ada kenapa kamu sampai melakukan ini? Apakah tujuan hidupmu yang sudah ditentukan sudah terlaksana?" tanya orang itu lagi memberi pertanyaan yang agak sulit kujawab. Sesaat Aku memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Entahlah," tanpa kusadari Aku menjawab tersebut

"Aku juga tidak tahu selama ini Aku dilahirkan di dunia ini. Apalagi tujuan hidup, alasan Aku lahir juga Aku tidak tahu," lanjutku panjang lebar dengan mulutku yang bergerak sendiri.

"Begitu kah hidupmu selama ini, Miku?" tanya orang itu

"Ya," jawabku

"Bagaikan parasit," kataku lanjut. Entah kenapa orang yang bertanya padaku mendengus, Aku hanya memutar manik _toscaku_.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku memberimu kesempatan hidup lagi?" tanya orang itu dengan serius.

Aku hanya terkejut mendegar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Tentunya bukan sebagai manusia,lho!" kata orang itu lagi sambil menawar seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan tetapi tidak digubris.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku balik

"Hmm... gimana ya kuberitahu... kalau disingkat sih sebagai..." orang itu terhenti sebentar

"Shinigami atau pencabut nyawa," lanjut orang itu yang membuatku setengah terkejut.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tidak membuatku ke alam sana? Lebih baik bukan?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Hee... bukannya lebih bagus, soalnya kamu mati tidak pada waktu yang tepat Hatsune Miku," jawabnya. Aku hanya bingung mendengar jawaban itu.

"Seharusnya kamu sudah mati saat mobil van hitam itu harusnya menghatammu, Eh~ rupanya takdir berkata lain. Lagipula mengurusnya sangat susah, setidaknya kamu harus menunggu 100 tahun sambil bergentayangan di dunia ini. Bagaimana?" katanya sambil memastikan keputusanku. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

100 tahun? 100 tahun tuh gak bentar!?

"Jadi, gimana?" tanyanya tentang keputusanku.

"Kau.."

"Kami-sama?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Fu fu, Himitsu. Jadi, gimana?" katanya dengan agak sedikit nada serius di akhir.

Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya untuk berpikir. Akhirnya Aku mendapat jawabannya setelah berpikir beberapa menit.

"ya," jawabku yakin

"Oke! Sekarang kamu akan menjadi pencabut nyawa yang ke-13 atau _the last of grimm reaper_ dan kau akan mendapat temanmu yang mungkin agak sedikit... sadis," Kata orang tersebut yang membuatku _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha lupakan! Karena kamu adalah pencabut nyawa terakhir di angkatan ini, kamu akan mendapat kekuatan khusus atau bisa dibilang kekuatan yang lumayan aneh. _Saa tte_ selamat berjuang ya!" katanya yang diikuti dengan cahaya terang. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai cahaya itu dan tiba-tiba sangat terang sekali.

SHRRIIINNNGGGG

Dan Aku kembali di tempatku waktu Aku mati. Aku hanya menggunakan gaun putih yang sederhana serta rambut _tosca_ku yang terurai panjang sampai lantai. Seketika itu juga Aku melihat bayangan seseorang seperti seorang pria sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku hanya bingung melihat orang tersebut. Kusadari bahwa pria itu yang kutabrak tadi siang.

"Sialan! benar-benar dingin kalau mau ke musim dingin! Cih!" kata pria tersebut sambil merapatkan syal birunya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Aku hanya melihat pria tersebut yang berjalan kearahku yang akhirnya jelas terlihat. Pria bersurai _blue ocean_ dengan warna syal yang sama serta mata tajamnya bermanik biru samudra tersebut menatap manik _toscaku_. Tak salah lagi pria yang kutabrak tadi siang.

"Kita ketemu lagi nona," kata pria tersebut sambil melihatku yang bingung kepadanya

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ore wa _Zero_ desu, Shion Kaito. Yoroshiku, Hatsune Miku-san," kata Kaito -nama pria tersebut- berdiri sekitar 1 meter dariku berdiri sekarang.

Aku hanya bingung dangan perkataannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

To Be Continued / TBC

Miku : #Melongo

Bd05 : #juga ikutan melongo #plak! Tak kusangka sampai sepanjang gini...

Kaito : #makan eskrim

Rin & Len : Thor! Kok kami gak ada sih!?

Bd05 : Sabarlah Rin, Len! Namanya juga Fanfic pertamaku kok! Mungkin Rin bakalan lama muncul...

Miku : Thor, diawal sudah sedikit terasa horornya... gimana nanti? #pucat pasi

Bd05 : Entahlah daripada itu... Rin & Len! #nunjuk Rin & Len

Rin & Len : Jangan lupa Review-nya ya!

* * *

Akhirnya selasai fic-ku

haha, gomen kalau abal-abalan dan hancur soalnya masih pemula

Karena itu mohon bantuannya dan reviewnya ya


End file.
